What to Buy a Wanderer
by SarcasticDevotee
Summary: It's Christmas at the Cous Coussier, and Eiji has returned back to town for the Christmas season! Hina, however, wants to get him some sort of gift, but what do you get a vagrant wanderer when he doesn't exactly ask for anything? Slight Eiji/Hina.


**This was a Christmas request for thekilleroftheweek on tumblr! Hope you (and everyone else) enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO.**

* * *

Hina wasn't the best shopper in the entire world. She didn't shop well for her brother, and in all honesty, she didn't shop well for herself unless Chiyoko forced her to go shopping. It was a bit of indecisiveness that fueled this, as she never was sure what to pick out for herself or for someone else.

So when she promised to get Eiji something for Christmas when he came back into town, she wasn't sure exactly what coerced her to do it, but she did know how it led up to it.

* * *

"_Brotou!" she remembered Date exclaiming as he, Gotou, Eiji, Chiyoko, and herself sat in the Cous Coussier the day that Eiji returned, "Did you get something good for me for Christmas?"_

_Gotou rolled his eyes and snapped back, "And why would I do something like that?"_

"_Because we're bros!" Date replied, bursting out into loud laughter. Gotou rolled his eyes. While he was used to working with Gotou by now, his loud, uproarious personality was still pretty grating on his nerves._

_Chiyoko let out an elegant laugh before turning to Eiji and teasing, "Speaking of presents, you **did **bring us something nice from your travels, haven't you?"_

_Eiji crossed his arms and mused, "Hm... I don't know... I've been pretty busy trying to figure out how to fix Ankh's medal... I** probably **didn't have time to."_

_The look on his face betrayed his words. Eiji was pretty punctual about bringing his friends gifts when he returned to the city. He had even stockpiled gifts for when he eventually fixed Ankh's medal. _

"_Oh, that's right!" Hina stood up, "I need to get Eiji something!"_

"_Oh?" a slick smile crossed Chiyoko's lips, "You haven't said much about getting any of us anything, Hina."_

_Hina frowned and crossed her arms, "You already know I was going to get you something. Besides, I didn't expect Eiji to come back home for Christmas."_

"_...I always come back home for Christmas," Eiji looked up from his plate, looking around at his friends with a bewildered expression on his face._

_Gotou took another bite of his Indian food and muttered, "Idiot." Date wrapped his arm around the other Birth user and laughed, "Huh! You sounded a little bit like Anko there!" Gotou didn't answer and just roughly shrugged Date's arm off of his shoulder._

_While the two Birth users began to bicker, Hina gathered up her stuff and waved goodbye to her friends. It was Christmas Eve after all, and she did have to get something as soon as possible._

* * *

If only she knew how hard that would be.

Eiji never really asked for anything, and rather asked for what he could get for others. His selfless nature was both something that drew her, and everyone else, to him; but it sure did get annoying after a while. She could hear exactly what he'd say ringing through her head as she looked through the shopping district.

"Oh, whatever you get me will be just fine, Hina! Christmas is about giving rather than receiving!"

She knew that quite well, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't know what to get him. He wasn't too fond of anything flashy, and he didn't want much that would break easily while he traveled. The only thing he honestly seemed to have a lot of vigor about was underwear.

It was then that she looked up. A clothing store.

...At the very least, he wouldn't turn down underwear as a gift. She wasn't quite sure what would be specifically great about underwear, but she was going to be sure that what she gave Eiji would be something truly memorable.

* * *

Christmas day came as the gang, plus Satonaka, met up at the Cous Coussier once again. The entire restaurant was filled with Christmas decorations, as Chiyoko was about as into Christmas as she was different nations.

Kougami was also supposed to show up, but instead was invited to go to a special meeting in America that weekend. In his place sat a fancy cake with the words, "Merry Christmas!" written on it.

Shingo, to Hina's dismay, had to work, but sent everyone his Christmas wishes.

Not many gifts were still left unopened. Satonaka had received a shawl from Eiji, some homemade spices from Chiyoko, a bracelet from Hina, and a gift card from Gotou (which Date hastily said was also from him).

Chiyoko had received an old Egyptian urn from Eiji, a fake Japanese sword from Hina, a small canroid from Gotou (which Date once again said was from him), and a nice donation from the Kougami Foundation with the card signed by Satonaka. It was a fair haul in her mind.

Money had been pooled together to buy Gotou a new motorcycle. He was pleased to see that it was pretty amazing in design, but honestly found it hilarious, though he wouldn't admit it, that it was only summonable by some of the leftover Cell Medals.

Date left his gifts unopened. He wasn't very elegant when it came to gifts, which usually devolved into inelegant blubbering and bear hugs. So he had decided to open his at home and send hastily scribbled thank you cards by New Year's.

Hina stared at her gifts, incredulously. A fancy ornament from Satonaka and Kougami, a beautiful Brazilian blouse from Chiyoko, and tickets to an amusement park from the Birth brothers. She then glanced over at Eiji's gifts and frowned. A miniature replica of the Cous Coussier sign, a Visa gift card (once again from the Birth duo), and a smaller cake made just for him from the Kougami Foundation. Her gift felt insignificant in comparison.

"Hina!" Eiji exclaimed, grinning, "Open your last present, would you? It's from me!"

Hina feigned a smile before opening it. The annoying feeling that was eating in her gut grew when she saw what it was. A beautiful bronze stone on a silver chain.

Chiyoko, Date, Gotou, and Satonaka looked over from Hina over to Eiji. Eiji tilted his head a bit and said, "I got it from someone who said it dated back to the prehistoric period. Don't you like it, Hina?"

"Like it?" she asked, "It's amazing! You just found it?"

"Well, I had to do some finagling," Eiji rubbed the back of his neck, "But technically, yep!"

Chiyoko clasped her hands together, "Well, Eiji. There's still one more gift to open. Shall you?"

"Eiji-" Hina was cut off as Eiji went tearing through the wrapping paper in an instant. It wasn't long before he held up a pair of underpants for the entire Cous Coussier to see. On them was a pitiful drawing of the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

A flat "What?" from Gotou was punctuated by a set of uproarious laughter from Date. Chiyoko couldn't help but giggle as Satonaka looked on in bewilderment at the gift.

"It was all I could find on short notice-"

Hina was cut off once again by Eiji rushing up to her and hugging her, yelling, "Hina! This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten! I love you!"

Those last three words and his tight hug caused her face to flash deep red; something that didn't happen very often.

"Of course, I love all of you guys! All of your gifts were-"

Eiji was now interrupted as Hina shoved him off of her, sending him tumbling backwards a couple of feet due to her insane strength. It wasn't long that Chiyoko and Date, and even Satonaka and Gotou, began to laugh at the situation.

Eiji looked at them and back at Hina before asking, "Wait, what'd I do?"

Ankh's invisible spirit arm, if it could visibly speak, would have said right then and there, "At least Eiji's still as much of a moron as ever."


End file.
